Truth or Dare: Matchmaker Edition
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: Truth or dare leading to love...that's so cliche! You have to mix it up a bit with jealousy, slap fights, and the occasional cheesy pick-up line! -SasuSaku- -Sakura's POV- -AU-
1. The Bet

**Truth or Dare: Matchmaker Edition**

**Chapter One- The Bet**

**Sakura's POV**

'"'"'"'"

Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno

I'm seventeen years old

And I'm a top-of-the-class senior at Konoha High School

Welcome to my turmoil

'"'"'"'"

I nonchalantly walked down the halls of Konoha High School on a Friday afternoon. My backpack hung at my side and my short hair gave a wavy bounce with every step I took. Suddenly, a boy I recognized from my history class approached me.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, "have I seen you in my dreams before?"

"Yes," I replied, "only if 'in your dreams' means it will _only_ be in your dreams you're probably right."

I continued to walk on. I huffed in annoyance. That was the third cheesy pick-up line I'd received since I walked onto campus today. I gratefully stopped in front of a group of people I call my friends.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Sakura, what's up?" My blond guy friend, Naruto, greeted loudly.

"Nothing, just the usual," I replied.

"Another desperate guy, I presume?" My other blond friend, Ino, inquired.

"How'd you know?" I asked sarcastically.

"I have the amazing power of mind reading." Ino replied with a snicker.

"I wonder what happens when you read your own brain, Ino." Naruto chuckled. "You hear elevator music?"

Ino gave Naruto a warning death glare before she jumped out to strangle him.

"I think you're confusing her brain with your own, Dobe." My raven-haired guy friend, Sasuke, interjected.

"Teme, you jerk!" Naruto fumed.

"P-please calm down." The voice of my final dark-haired friend, Hinata, stuttered.

"Yeah, I don't want to get in trouble with the principle again for getting involved in a fight." I stated.

"Hey, your bad luck for throwing a punch at me just as Principle Tsunade came into the hallway!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What was that, Naruto?" I glared, bitterly remembering the lecture I got from Principle Tsunade after the named incident.

Naruto slunk back a couple paces at my glare and hid behind Hinata, who ended up turning red when his hands rested on her shoulders in an attempt to cover himself. I calmed down and let out a sigh.

"Hey, before someone goes home with a black eye…again." Ino spoke out. Everyone turned their eyes from me to Naruto.

"One time, okay." I huffed. "Anyway, go on, Ino."

"I want to play a game!" Ino declared.

We all stared at her for a moment. Sasuke finally broke the silence. "Aren't we a little old for games?"

"Fine, fine, let's call it a bet!" Ino clarified.

Naruto perked up at the mention of a bet. "Cool, I'm in! It'll be great if I win again!"

Sasuke shot Naruto a glare as the memory of an old bet gone wrong went through our minds.

"Okay, so are you guys going to let me explain, or what?" Ino asked.

"Keep talking." I insisted.

"I propose a week-long game, with a few extra rules, of truth or dare!" Ino proclaimed.

We gave her weird and confused looks at her statement.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just let me explain it and all will be clear." Ino told us. "See, the thing is that all of next week we'll be on a non-stop game of truth or dare. The rules are simple: everyone gets three chances to ask truth or dare. Once you've used all three, your part stops. Of course you're still legible to be asked truth or dare by another that still has a turn left. Also, at the end of the week, we'll all tell who asked us, and if your score is over three, you'll succumb to the punishment of either the group chooses for you to do something embarrassing or you become the mule for the whole following week! Oh, yeah, and the truth or dare can be _anything _and there's no backing out once the question or dare has been given. Got it?"

"Okay!" Naruto cheered.

"Fine," I agreed.

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke grunted.

"A-alright," Hinata stammered.

"Okay, great! Time starts next week at the stroke of 12:01 AM!" Ino exclaimed.

"You call me at that time to ask me truth or dare and you won't make it to the end of the week, got it, Ino-pig?" I threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, well, later!" Ino called as the bell rang.

Next Monday'"'"'"

I walked down the halls as briskly as I could that morning. I silently cursed as my own realization dawned on me: the terrifying fact that not only did I have to deal with the possibility of getting asked some crazy truth or dare question by my friends, but even worse than that is that I completely forgot this was the same week as the big school dance on Friday.

This has Ino's full intent written all over it.

A guy from my biology class approached me. "Hey, are your feet hurting, because—"

"They're hurting from having to run away from you so much." I snapped and continued on my way. I felt slightly proud of that rejection. All the cheesy pick-up lines have taught me how to perfectly counter them.

"Hey, Sakura!" the last voice I wanted to hear called out to me. I reluctantly turned to see Ino as she ran up to me.

"Hey, Ino." I greeted.

"You will not believe what I just did!" Ino squealed.

"You did your homework?"

"Oh, hell no, I already have an excuse for not doing it. Anyway, you know how we're doing the truth or dare thing, right?"

"Yeah," I gulped.

"I set up Naruto and Hinata for the dance!"

I stared at Ino wide-eyed. "How the hell…?"

"I asked Naruto truth or dare, he picked dare, and I dared him to take Hinata to the dance!" Ino explained. "I took him to Hinata, he asked, and she fainted at first, but she finally said yes!"

"Good work, you're playing matchmaker. Just glad that takes away your ability to make me do that, seeing as you already used it."

Ino gave me a sly look.

"What're you…oh, hell no!" I exclaimed. "No freaking way, absolutely not!"

"Oh come oooon." Ino pouted. "This is a perfect chance for you!"

"Perfect chance for me to die of embarrassment, you mean!" I retorted.

Ino gave me a devilish smile. "I know you want to, though."

I blushed at her accusation. "What makes you say that?"

"Because I, Ino Yamanaka, know for a fact that you, Sakura Haruno, are totally crushing on our hunky guy friend, Sasuke Uchiha, that's why!"

I glared at Ino. "There's still no way in hell that I'll sink so low as to get him to take me on a bet we made! You know how degrading that sounds!"

"You know how perfectly romantic that sounds?"

"You know how totally cliché that sounds?"

"You know how completely in denial you sound?"

"Okay, this is getting annoying." I huffed. "Let me make this clear. I—am—_not_—making—Sasuke—take—me—to—the—dance—through—a—dare."

"What—ever—you—enunciating—freak."

I growled and a little harder than lightly slapped Ino across the cheek. She stared at me astounded for a moment before she smacked me with an equal force in return. I hit her again, she returned the gesture, next thing I knew we were repeatedly smacking each other.

"What are you two doing?" A voice asked.

We looked to the side and, curse my luck, there stood Sasuke.

Ino threw her arm around my shoulder. "Nothing, nothing, just talking with our hands, it's a new form of sign language!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Ino, but shrugged it off. "Come on, Sakura, let's get to class."

"Math class already?" I proclaimed. "Where does the time go?"

"Apparently you pass it by slapping Ino." Sasuke replied.

I reddened slightly and walked out of Ino's grasp. I took one last look at her and quickly wished I hadn't. She pointed at Sasuke and me and made a small heart with her hands. I stuck my tongue out at her and continued to walk on with Sasuke.

"_This week is going to be torture…." _I mentally moped.

**Chapter one completed even if I haven't made a title yet! (At least that's how it stands as I type this.) This chapter isn't extremely funny, but my beginning chapters typically, in my opinion, suck because I'm bad at openings. It will get funnier though, and I'll be keeping up the romantic-ness! (How can you not when you have Ino around to play matchmaker?) Anyway, second chapter will be coming up soon! **


	2. Cause and Effect

**Chapter Two- Cause and Effect**

Tuesday'"'"'"

I walked down the halls with Hinata at my side. She blushed a deep pink when I mentioned that I heard about Naruto asking her to the dance.

"You do realize this is all Ino, right?" I asked vehemently.

"I know. I just think that…that she's trying to get everyone together." Hinata stammered.

"Yeah, in all honesty, Hinata, I feel sorry that Ino had to choose to attack you and Naruto first. I'm also glad, though, because it means she can't get at me." I sighed.

"T-then what will you and Sasuke do?" Hinata asked.

I shot her a quick, surprised look before I spoke. "Nothing. We're not even like that. Ino did the whole Naruto thing for you."

Hinata turned a little darker at my statement. "What m-makes you think—"

"Hinata, don't even try to deny you've been crushing on Naruto since we introduced you in fourth grade." I interjected.

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers. "W-well…I…"

"Don't worry, Hinata, your secret's safe with us." I chuckled. "I'm just hoping that Naruto picks up his brain and realizes your feelings for him. He can be such an idiot sometimes."

Hinata smiled a little and nodded her head. I abruptly turned for a door on my left.

"Well, this is my stop. See you later, Hinata." I waved goodbye.

"Good bye, Sakura." Hinata replied and continued down the hall.

I entered the room and stopped. My fists clenched in sudden annoyance. I came into my math class and found Sasuke had arrived first, and he was currently being attacked by the biggest slut you'll ever meet: Karin.

I stomped over to the scene. Sasuke saw me coming and gave me a thankful look. Karin turned her attention from Sasuke and saw me.

"What do you want?" Karin asked rudely.

"For you to get a fashion sense that doesn't make you look like a whore and to leave Sasuke alone. That's what." I snapped in return.

"Who're you to tell me what to do?" Karin retorted. "You don't know how Sasuke feels, and you're probably just jealous."

"Trust me, I have nothing to be jealous of. If you didn't dress like such a hooker and you actually brushed _all_ of your hair, you'd be nothing special to bother with." I replied acidly.

Karin shot me a death glare, but nonetheless stalked over to her own desk. I looked down at Sasuke and took my seat next to him.

"Thanks." He told me. "I have to say, though, wasn't that a little far compared to what you've said before?"

"Oh, I know you don't mind." I huffed. "So long as the slut is driven away by one of us you don't care what's said. What about the time Ino defended you and she went…descriptive."

Sasuke shuddered slightly at the thought. "Don't remind me."

I giggled at his response. "See, now do I seem so bad?"

"I never said you were bad. Actually, compared to when Ino or Naruto defend me, I think I like yours the best."

"I'm glad you like my insults. It helps me relieve stress."

"Hn," Sasuke smirked as the teacher walked in and class began.

'"'"'"'"

I stood in the hallway by the lockers with Ino. She had been going on a big rant about all the reasons I needed to get Sasuke to go with me to the dance, but I complacently ignored her as best I could.

"Ino, why are you so determined to cruelly screw up me and Hinata's love-lives?" I inquired.

"Because cruelty is a part of the shit we, as friends, must deal with! It says so in our group laws!" Ino answered loudly.

"When the hell did we make 'group laws'?" I asked.

Ino reached into her locker and pulled out a stack of papers. "When I got bored and wrote them down. Deal with it." Ino replied.

"What the…?" I stared at my blond friend in disbelief.

"Hey guys!" I turned to see Naruto as he ran down the hall at us.

"Hey, Naruto, what's up?" Ino greeted.

"Nothing much, but, hey, Sakura, I gotta talk to you!" Naruto announced.

"Why?" I asked.

"Come on, you'll just have to wait and see!" Naruto replied.

"If you're taking me to the vending machine because your snack didn't come out, I'll kill you." I declared.

"No, that happened last week, and I got Teme to get it out. Just come on!"

I turned to Ino. "I guess I'll see you later."

"See you, and you better think on what I've been telling you about _you-know-what_!" Ino giggled.

"Yeah, sure, I'll do that." I replied sarcastically.

"Glad you finally see my view!" Ino laughed in triumph.

I was about to make a snide remark about the uses of sarcasm, but Naruto grabbed my arm and pulled me away as he demanded that I stop talking and follow him already.

Naruto pulled me down the halls faster than I could run. I nearly tripped three times before I used my free arm to jerk him backwards and tell him to slow down. Naruto did as he was told just as we arrived in front of a door.

I stared from the door to Naruto skeptically. "A door? What do you want me to do, pick the lock?"

"No, I'd get Hinata for something like lock picking." Naruto answered. "The thing I called you for is right beyond this door."

I shot Naruto a perplexed look before I grasped the handle, turned the knob, and stepped through the door. Suddenly, it slammed behind me and I gave an involuntary leap at the force. I turned back to the door and heard Naruto snickering.

"Naruto, you jackass!" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You'll see, Sakura!" Naruto replied through the door.

I growled and gave the door a swift kick. I smirked devilishly in triumph when I heard Naruto clamber around on the ground from the sudden shock.

"Take that." I grumbled as I turned to inspect where it was that Naruto decided to lock me in.

I was a little surprised to find that instead of being locked into something, I was moreover locked out. I now stood on the roof of the school. It was a warm day out and the sun illuminated the rooftop in a peaceful manner. I was astounded that I had never been up here before.

"Why did he take me to a roof of all places?" I questioned out loud.

"Because he shoved me up here, that's why." A voice answered.

I jumped and turned to see Sasuke up against the wall.

"Sasuke…what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Same reason you're here, the Dobe forced me up here." Sasuke replied.

"Do you know why?" I pressed.

"Unfortunately…I do." Sasuke answered.

I stared at Sasuke for a moment as I waited for him to explain the situation. Sasuke remained his stoic self, but I could tell that he was in thought. I was patient as I waited for him to finally speak.

"Feel free to not agree to this. It was all the Dobe's idea, and Ino's, too, if you look at it differently." Sasuke began.

I got a strange feeling in my stomach, and a sense that I knew what was coming popped into my mind.

"Sakura…will you go to the dance with me this Friday?" Sasuke blurted out.

I gawked at him. The sense I had earlier turned into reality.

"Naruto dared you…" I inquired.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, "feel free to say no, after all, it's just a stupid dance."

"Actually," I interjected, "I think I'll accept."

Sasuke looked me straight in the eye. His face contorted into a look of confusion. "Why?"

"Well…uh…like you said, it's just a dance, and besides, if you have someone to go with you can…avoid all those fangirls who are trying to ask you. They can't go with you if you already have a…date." I explained.

Sasuke was silent once again. For a moment I thought he was about to start trying to persuade me to still say no, but his next words slightly shocked me. "Okay, deal. You do have a good point."

I smiled lightly. "So, it's like a fake-date that we're convincing others is real."

"It can be a real date." Sasuke clarified, but he quickly averted his gaze as he realized what he had just said. "If you…want it to be…. Naruto and Hinata are going for real."

I blushed. "O-okay…sure…it's a real date."

Sasuke smirked. "Alright, now let's go make the Dobe let us out."

I nodded and Sasuke walked past me. I turned to face his back. My blush threatened to rise as I thought of the fact that he and I were going to go on a real date.

"_What have I gotten myself in to?" _I asked myself.

**Done! Sorry this took a little longer to get out than I expected. A little while ago I had a bunch of other things occupying three whole freaking hours! And now, I've just spent about twenty minutes trying to get this sentence out. (Time consuming thing has returned.) I'll try to write the third chapter when I can! Till later! **


	3. Ups and Downs

**Chapter Three- Ups and Downs**

Wednesday'"'"'"

I sat in History as about every girl in class glared daggers at my back. Word spread like wildfire about Sasuke and I going to the dance together, and all we had to do was tell Ino. The speed a girls' finger can swipe across her phone to send text messages to every girl in her contacts list is really quite a wonder.

My only source of comfort for that class was that our teacher was Iruka, and since I was best friends with his favorite student, Naruto, none of the girls could make a move on me. The sense of comfort ended, however, when the bell rang and it was time to go to our next class. Half the girls leered viciously at me as I prepared to leave the class. I had the gut feeling that the second I was out of Iruka's class, I would be jumped.

Fate seemed to twist in my favor, however, because as soon as I stepped out into the hallway, Sasuke stood by the doorway waiting for me. He glanced from me to the fangirls for a moment and, understanding the predicament I was in, he grabbed my hand and led me off to our next class.

I looked back to the group of fangirls as their faces turned from glares to the looks of serious threats and loathing. I turned my attention back to Sasuke and reddened slightly as he gripped my hand tighter and slightly sped up.

"Y-you don't have to…" I murmured embarrassedly.

"So you want me to throw you into the lion's den by not?" Sasuke retorted. "It's the least I can do since you're keeping them off me. Now I need to keep them off you."

I looked down at the ground. "Thanks…I guess."

"Hn," Sasuke replied and brought me straight into our next class.

'"'"'"'"

"You—did—_what_?" I growled at the female blond before me.

"I offered for you, me, Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto to help set up the party!" Ino declared.

"Did you run this by any of us?" I glowered unhappily. We all sat at our typical lunch table. Everyone else shook their heads in response.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you guys, but I can't go back now. They're short on hands." Ino explained. "Besides, we're all going, so we may as well help make it great!"

"Well…I-I'll help." Hinata announced.

"Then I will, too." Naruto declared.

Everyone turned towards Sasuke and me. I continued to glower at Ino, but eventually agreed to help. We all looked at Sasuke.

"Hn, fine." Sasuke grunted.

"So it's settled!" Ino cheered.

"Yes," I sighed, "Ino is officially trying to screw up my senior year."

"Oh, you'll thank me later." Ino snickered.

"It's your fault we all ended up together for the dance. Now you're making us help set it up." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, we already know you like that you're going with Sakura!" Ino snickered accusingly.

Sasuke and I glanced at each other for a moment, but quickly looked away. I felt the blush as it rose on my cheeks.

"Shut up, Ino, it's not like that." I growled.

"Hey, Sasuke, truth or dare?" Ino asked as she seemingly ignored my statement.

"Truth." Sasuke replied.

"Do you like Sakura, as in like-like?" Ino grinned broadly.

"…Fuck…" Sasuke growled under his breath low enough that only I caught it.

"Come on, Sasuke, you have to answer truthfully. Let's just get this big dilemma out of the way!" Ino announced.

"Hey, Ino, truth or dare?" I interjected.

"Dare me." Ino smirked.

"I dare you to shut up."

Ino opened her mouth to retort.

"Ino, remember, you have to follow through." I grinned triumphantly.

Ino glared at me, pulled out a notebook and pencil from her bag, scribbled something down, and handed it to me. I glanced down and quietly read it.

"Oh, wow, someone's got a silent sailor's mouth." I stated.

Ino crossed her arms in a frustrated and childish manner. There was a small series of laughter carried through the table.

"Heh, heh, I like this Ino better. You get to keep your eardrums." Naruto snickered.

"Yeah, now we just need to work on you." Sasuke stated, causing Hinata and me to giggle while Naruto fumed to himself.

"Hey, Teme," Naruto suddenly asked, "truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sasuke answered.

"Aww, never mind then," Naruto waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Fine, dare, but if it's for me to buy you ramen after school I'll beat the crap out of you." Sasuke sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, it's nothing like that. I'm just daring you to…" Naruto leaned across the table towards Sasuke, and though I was right next to Sasuke at the table, I couldn't hear what Naruto said.

Sasuke let out an angered growl and bopped Naruto on the head with his fist. "You freaking idiot! What makes you think—?"

"Well, if you don't then it's nothing to worry about!" Naruto retorted. "Unless you…"

Sasuke thumped Naruto once more. "Fine, but you're still an idiot."

"I can accept that." Naruto chuckled.

I stared at the two of them with a confused expression. They both glanced my way, but Naruto shook his head to say it was nothing and took his seat by a wide-eyed, and obviously wanting to say something, Ino. I quickly dismissed the moment and we continued to eat our lunch.

'"'"'"'"

I tried to sneak off the campus without being spotted by a fangirl after school was dismissed. Sasuke would always be picked up by his older brother, Itachi, so I had no protection. Also seeing as none of us, well besides Ino who stayed late for cheerleading practice I'd rather not sit through, actually owned a car, I was stuck with this.

I quietly snuck around the building to an opening that would lead me straight onto my path home. I approached the area and started to make a run for it.

"Sakura fucking Haruno." An all-too-familiar voice called.

I let a string of obscenities leave my mouth as I despairingly turned to face the bitch herself, Karin.

"What do you want?" I spat. "I know you've already gotten rejected by every guy in the school, but I just don't flow that way, you know?"

"Yeah right, I am not like that, and you'd be on the bottom of the list anyway. I'm only here because I need to teach you a lesson about ego." Karin scoffed haughtily.

I grimaced. "A lesson about ego? Well, you certainly have the capabilities to be the teacher. Though I don't even know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the fact that you think you're so great you have the nerve to ask Sasuke Uchiha to the dance!" Karin's voice raised a notch.

"Well I'm sorry if my one time beat out your thousand, but it's because of the simple fact that Sasuke doesn't like whores." I retorted acidly.

Karin's face was livid with her hatred towards me. It only seemed to boost my morale, however.

"Actually, to tell you the truth," I stated calmly, "_I _didn't ask Sasuke to the dance. _He _asked _me_. So all these little rumors you've heard about me asking him are bull."

Karin stared at me, dumbfounded. I briskly turned on my heel and made my way off the school grounds as I left Karin to muddle over what I said.

I smirked at my triumph, but once my thoughts turned to Sasuke, I got a gut feeling of some sort.

"_Well, I don't know if I just threw myself into the lion's den or not…but I think this dance should be…interesting." _I thought jovially and continued my way home.

**Yay! Adverbs are your friends! At least I feel in the end I went adverb crazy. I'm moreover just proud of the fact that I got this out at all! I've only been home for an hour and I've managed to make it this far! (At least from the part about the sailor's mouth where I left off last night.) I know that doesn't seem like much, but I'm just proud because I wasn't interrupted! Well, fourth chapter will be coming up after I post this! So, see ya then! **


	4. Spree

**Chapter Four- Spree**

"Death, I welcome thee with open arms." I groaned.

"Well, let's not sink down that far, Sakura." Ino protested by my side.

I sank down farther into the couch in my house. Ino sat next to me with a conniving look on her face.

"You have no idea how much I hate that, though." I groaned once more.

"Oh, it won't kill you, and wishing for death won't help it either!" Ino stated. "Besides, it all goes down in just a couple days and you need all the help you can get!"

"What? Am I mentally impaired in that category or something?" I retorted. "Why can't I do things on my own?"

"I'm not calling you impaired, _completely,_" I shot Ino a vicious look, "it's just that this is a big thing, and if you're not at your very best it'll all come crumbling down!"

"Says the girl who thinks a triathlon is when you're trying to do _four _things at one time in a mall." I grumbled.

"Hey, you try drinking a shake while talking on the phone, paying for shoes, and trying to look hot for the guy across the store who's checking you out and you see how hard triathlon's are." Ino retorted.

I rested my head on my hand. "My point is proven."

"Oh, whatever, just come on and let's get you something _fabulous _for your _date _with _Sasuke_."

"Okay, one, it's not a date…entirely…." Ino rolled her eyes. I ignored her. "Two, I _hate _going shopping for clothes!"

"It's not just _any _clothes, though. It's the very clothes you'll wear when you totally wow Sasuke and induce in him the sudden need to escape for a little _private date_."

I flushed and whacked Ino on the arm, hard. She fell back at my hit and gave me a fake-hurt expression.

"_Sakuraaaaa,_" she pouted. "Come on, it's just this once."

"No, okay? I can easily pick something out of my closet to wear. There's no need to spend any money on anything flashy or crap like that." I snapped.

"Fine…" Ino continued to pout. "Oh, yeah, while I'm thinking of it, Sakura, truth or dare."

I looked at Ino skeptically for a moment. "Dare."

"I dare you to go shopping with me for the dance, _and _we have to pick something out for you that you _will _wear for it!"

I stared at Ino. I felt absolutely dumbfounded at my own stupidity to actually fall for that. Ino grinned evily at me, and, to my complete and utter dismay, dragged me out the door with car keys and a credit card in hand.

'"'"'"'"

We reached the mall a little while later. Ino immediately tugged me through about four different clothing stores as we searched through the racks and crowds. Ino managed to find a dress for herself: a purple, kind of short dress that was kept up by a collar that would be fastened around her neck. She smiled happily as she paid for it, and then turned her gaze towards me, her next victim.

We ended up searching through about three more stores before Ino pulled out an outfit and threw it at me to try on. When I walked out of the dressing room, Ino's eyes widened in glee and she immediately shouted that we'd found the right one. It was a long sleeved red shirt that clung to what Ino called "my curves" and loosened as it went farther down the sleeves till it frilled at the bottom, covering my hands. The shirt reached down almost past my thighs, and underneath I wore a faded pink pair of capris that had cuts on the sides that nearly reached my knees.

"Oh, we are so getting this for you!" Ino practically squealed.

I turned to face myself in the mirror. I had to admit that it did look nice. Ino brought up how Sasuke was going to love it and I couldn't hide the blush that crept onto my cheeks.

Ino paid for the outfit, we made a quick stop at the food corner in the mall, and we promptly left just before the sun went down.

Thursday'"''"'"

I walked onto campus with Ino as she jabbered in my ear about the plans for setting up the dance tomorrow, how she was happy because it meant getting out of last period early to set it up, and how she hated our science teacher so much which is why she was glad to leave early because that was her last class of the day.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Ino gasped and suddenly got very quiet.

I shook my head for a moment to make sure it was Ino taking a pause and not me going deaf for the reason the noise stopped. "What?"

"I never got Sasuke's answer on the truth question I asked him! Now today, when we have English together I can bug him!" Ino declared.

I blushed a dark shade of red when Ino mentioned this. "W-why can't you just give him a break? I don't care if he likes me or not!"

"Oh, don't even try to lie to yourself! I know you're a bundle of curiosity over how he feels towards you!" Ino retorted.

"He's my best friend, okay? I just…I just don't want to risk anything coming between us just because you want to play matchmaker!"

Ino didn't say anything about my comment, and we eventually reached our group.

"Hey, what's up Sakura, Ino?" Naruto greeted when we joined everyone.

"Oh, nothing much." I replied.

"Besides the fact that yesterday we went shopping for the dance!" Ino announced. "Sorry we didn't take you along, Hinata, I'll get you later on after school."

"O-oh, that's alright." Hinata stammered. "I already h-have my outfit."

"Oh, okay, but I have to warn you, Sasuke," Ino turned her gaze to the raven haired male, "you're going to _love _what Sakura's wearing."

I flushed and elbowed the blond girl. "S-shut up, already, will ya?"

"I guess that means Teme better wear something nice!" Naruto laughed. "Don't want to get shown up by your date do you?"

Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto. "What are you trying to insinuate?"

"Oh, nothing you don't want it to mean, Teme." Naruto snickered as he looked from me to Sasuke.

"Just try to hold back those roaring emotions at the dance and save it for when you're in private, okay?" Ino giggled.

Sasuke and I both shot Ino a death glare.

"How the hell are we friends?" Sasuke growled at the female blond.

"Because one of your best friends is Sakura, who is my best friend. See, we're connected." Ino made a gesture from her chest to Sasuke's.

"What…the…hell…?" Sasuke muttered in a bit of a disturbed tone.

Naruto patted Sasuke on the back. "Congratulations, Teme, I now pronounce you friend one and friend two, the connection is official!"

"I may now hurt the Dobe." Sasuke growled as he leered viciously at his friend.

Naruto gulped and started to run down the hall just as the bell rang.

"See you guys later!" Naruto called.

We all laughed and went our separate ways down the hall.

"_By the end of the dance…things just may be changed." _I sighed in my mind with a mix of different emotions.

**Finito! Completo! I did this all in one sitting-o! Yeah…it's just that it took me a while to finally get to writing this. Next chapter will probably just be stuff on the day of the dance, just right before it, and then probably the sixth chapter will start the dance, or it may start in the fifth, I really don't know, we'll just have to wait and see. For now, though, I have some…heh, heh…homework to do that I never started that's due in a couple days…heh…procrastination is just one of my many enemies, except I guess in fanfiction writing, I wonder why that is…hmmm…ah, gotta shut up and get to work! Later! **


	5. Preparations

**Chapter Five- Preparation**

Friday'"'"'"

"Oooowww!"

"You freaking idiot!"

"Hn, Dobe."

"Hey! It's your fault for handing it to me wrong!"

"You were already several feet away with it. It's got nothing to do with Sasuke. You're just an idiot!"

"Yeah, sure, take Teme's side, Sakura." Naruto pouted as he held his burnt fingers.

"Just shut up and keep working." I ordered. "You go do something else and _I'll _set up the torches."

"Fine…but can you kiss my fingers better?"

Smack!

"Just wait till Hinata gets back with Ino!" I growled.

"Oooowww, Sakura, you know, you're way too strong to be a girl." Naruto whimpered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I fumed. "You think I'm a guy or something?"

"Um…eh…let me rephrase that…" Naruto replied fearfully as he tried to slink away.

"Come on, you two, let's just keep working." Sasuke interjected.

I turned away from Naruto to face Sasuke as he handed me a torch with a burning flame on the end. I carefully slipped it into its position around the border of the outside portion of the party and returned to Sasuke for another torch.

"I guess we should be glad we have one person here who's talented with fire." I stated as Sasuke handed me another torch.

"Yeah, maybe Teme's a student by day, serial arsonist by night!" Naruto chuckled.

"Don't you need a license to be an arsonist?" I questioned.

"Not when you're a member of the Future Arsonists of America and your name happens to be 'Sasuke Uchiha, the only one of us who doesn't die upon contact with hand and lighter'!" Naruto laughed proudly after his statement.

"When the hell did I become that?" Sasuke snorted.

"Just now. Deal with it and keep burning!" Naruto protested loudly.

"I'll burn something alright." I heard Sasuke mutter under his breath as his fingers fidgeted dangerously with the switch to the lighter in his hand.

I looked from the two and smiled. "Come on, we're here to set up, not set the building ablaze."

"Oh, can we set Mister Hatake's 'collection' ablaze?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Maybe, if he didn't lock the door to his office." I couldn't hold the snicker that passed through my mouth.

"Hn, but if I'm not there to burn them, you guys will probably just burn the desk down before the flames touch those books." Sasuke stated.

"Awe, someone's such a good boy he can't take the challenge!" Naruto laughed. "Why don't you join the dark side for once—" Naruto reached out and grabbed me. "—we have your _date _for the dance on our side!"

I swiftly elbowed Naruto in the stomach and caused him to fall back as he clutched his gut. I reddened slightly and growled my disapproval.

"C-can't you take a…joke?" Naruto gasped from the floor.

"With you around there's no way." I spat.

"Pants on fire!" Naruto suddenly shouted out.

"I'm not lying, Naruto!" I replied icily.

"No, I mean your pants are literally on fire!" Naruto yelled and pointed at my leg.

It took a moment for his words to process in my brain, but when they did and I could feel the rising heat around my knee, reality sunk in.

"Holy fucking shit!" I squealed as my pants burned at my left knee and I tried to pat out the flames.

Sasuke and Naruto ran over to help me. Naruto began to blow on the flames but it only seemed to make it worse. Sasuke abruptly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side where I fell down and felt a sudden wave of coldness wash over my leg. When I looked, I saw Sasuke by my side with his hands still wet and cupped from splashing water from the fountain I suddenly realized we were next to onto my leg.

"T-thanks, Sasuke." I told him shakily.

"Did it get your skin?" He asked.

I looked down at the burn. I felt thankful I had decided to wear my tough pair of jeans today, and sighed in relief when I realized I hadn't suffered any real damage besides the burns that now marred my pant leg.

"I'm fine." I replied.

Sasuke stood and helped me up just as Ino and Hinata came onto the scene.

Ino grinned when she saw Sasuke as he held onto my hand. "Well, were we interrupting something?" She snickered.

I drew my hand away and pointed at my burnt pants. "Oh, just the usual stuff. Insulting Naruto, setting things up, and nearly getting burned by a torch flame."

"All in ten minutes. Congratulations, I think that's a record." Ino chuckled. "Are we almost done?"

"Just a few more torches, a couple more tables, and we should be ready." I replied.

"Great. As soon as we're done here, we're going to have an all-girl get-together at my place to get ready for the dance!" Ino explained.

I sighed. "Okay, but I still say you're going to a lot of trouble for one little dance."

"It is not just a little dance. It is _the _dance where you're not all just going as friends! You're all paired up as _dates_!" Ino exclaimed. She always went to the dances with someone different and outside our group.

"Why the hell does everyone put emphasis on the word 'date'?" I asked.

"Oh, my dear Sakura, if only you understood the importance of these events, then you'd be right up here with us in this world of romantic knowledge." Ino huffed dramatically.

I gave Ino a weird look, but then brushed the rest of the conversation aside to continue setting up with everyone.

'"'"'"'"

"Oh, that is perfect!" Ino squealed in joy.

"T-thanks, Ino." Hinata stammered.

"I bet Naruto will be all over you!" I commented.

Hinata blushed. "S-Sakura," she stuttered.

The three of us were at Ino's place, and we'd just finished setting Hinata up. She wore a sleeveless, deep violet top with a black, frilled skirt and knee high boots. Her hair was straight and went almost completely down her back.

Ino and I had already gotten into our outfits, and now Ino wanted to initiate the one thing I hated even more than clothes shopping.

"It's time for make-up!" Ino declared.

I groaned as she grabbed me as her first victim and threw me into a chair in front of her vanity mirror. She had me close my eyes as she applied her work, and when I finally opened them, I was relieved to find that I wasn't wearing as much make-up as I thought she was going to throw on me. It was just a thin layer of eye shadow, some lipstick, and I guess something else I couldn't quite pick up on.

"See, not so bad, is it?" Ino asked in a flaunting manner.

I sighed an "I suppose" as I stood up and Ino threw Hinata into my seat and began to work on her.

"What is it with you and your make-up obsession?" I asked Ino.

"It's what makes a girl stand out from the crowd! It's what makes a guy go 'wow, she's hot!'" Ino clarified.

"If make-up's such a standout, then I guess that means about every girl in the world stands out seeing as about ever girl in the world wears make-up."

"And do you see them single?" Ino asked.

"Do you see them with the same guy two weeks later?"

"Oh, it's not like every girl who wears make-up is like that! That's just the hookers and Karin."

"Don't you just mean the hookers? Karin can't pick up a guy to save her life!" I stated.

"So she can stop breathing any time now." Ino replied with a joyful bitterness.

I smiled lightly and glanced at the clock. "Oh, crap! They guys are going to be here soon!"

Ino shot her gaze to the clock. "Shit! Okay, Hinata, I gotta make the rest of this fast, and then I gotta do myself!"

"Okay." Hinata replied as Ino picked up her make-up plotting pace.

Ino was applying her own finishing touches when there was a knock on the door and Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino's date, Sai, walked in.

"Hellooo, ladies!" Naruto greeted.

"Hey." We three greeted at the same time.

"You guys ready to go?" Naruto asked while he not-so-subtly eyed Hinata who blushed.

Ino and I smirked at each other in success and walked over to our own dates.

"Ready when you are!" Ino pronounced as she grabbed hold of Sai and pulled him out the door.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, which caused her to blush even more, and led her out after Ino and Sai. I glanced up at Sasuke, who noticed my look and promptly held out his arm for me to grab. I did so, as I tried to hold down some color in my cheeks, and we left after our friends.

"_And so it begins." _I thought excitedly.

**Done! And for one reason or another, my wrist is hurting me! (Then again, I just wrote pretty much all of this in one sitting after typing up a project that's due tomorrow!) And now the dance begins! Fwahaha, prepare for my wrath upon the AU realm of Naruto! It may be two more chapters long, it may only be one, but I'm thinking two if I take some time to think about what all is going to happen! (Yes, I don't really have a general idea of what'll happen. I only have a few lines that'll be said in the dance!) Anyway, next chapter up at some point I suppose! **


	6. Starting With a Bang

**Chapter Six- Starting With a Bang**

In the car ride to the dance, Naruto made us wish we'd all taken a car separate from him. He wouldn't shut up for even a second. He babbled about how he's surprised how everything's turned out, that he thinks the dance will be great, and a few other things that made Hinata go red in the face to the point I thought she was going to fall over in a dead faint. Naruto may be my best friend, and he may be a good guy once you get to know him, but I feel so sorry for Hinata. She's his date, and so she has to deal with his rants longer than any of us.

Sasuke finally cut Naruto off by pointing out that the car had stopped and that we were already at the dance. Naruto immediately dragged Hinata out with him and led her off to who knows where. Ino, Sai, Sasuke, and I took to the path at a leisurely rate.

"That Naruto," I huffed, "if I didn't know any better, you'd think he's a kid going to a candy store."

"The Dobe will be the Dobe," Sasuke replied, "nothing we can do about it."

I chuckled. "I know, I'm just worrying about Hinata."

"She's got a lot of patience to spare." Sasuke stated. "I'm actually glad it was her that fell for Naruto, because if it was anyone else, they'd ditch him the second he starts his rants. Hinata will keep him happy."

"You say that like they're already a couple." I giggled.

"Hey, by the end of the night, you never know what's going to happen."

I smiled half because I thought he was probably right, and half because we were getting along as if we weren't even on a date. That thought kept me happy.

"_Sasuke!" _A voice screeched happily.

My moment of happiness quickly turned to frustration as I turned and saw Karin run up to us in a slutty looking dress. She abruptly stopped when she noticed me and grimaced.

"Hmph," she huffed, "I didn't think you'd actually have the nerve to show up, Sakura."

"Why wouldn't I?" I questioned bitterly. "I do have a _date _after all, obviously unlike you." I gave myself a quick mental slap for adding emphasis to the word "date" like everyone else had so annoyingly been doing, but I kept my glare firm.

"Whatever." Karin replied acidly and began to walk past me. As she did, she quickly whispered in my ear, "Let's see how long it is until the tables are turned."

"Bring it, bitch." I whispered back, and in a flash, Karin was no longer around.

I looked to Sasuke. He didn't seem to have noticed the quick conversation I had with Karin. He shrugged his shoulders as if nothing had happened and led us off to another area of the dance.

We entered upon the turf of the dance floor, and before we could pull ourselves out, we were sucked into the chaos of bodies. I glanced at Sasuke with a hint of worry. He looked at me and held out his hand. I took a moment to connect what his gesture meant, blushed for a second, and then reached out to grasp his hand.

We danced to the song that was being played for a while until the beat changed to something faster. I recognized the song and immediately began to dance to its beat. I noticed that I had gained a lot of attention due to my dancing, and Sasuke was on the sidelines watching me with a smirk on his face. The song ended abruptly, and the crowd collapsed in on me. It consisted mostly of guys who were trying more of their cheesy pick-up lines and asking me to dance.

"Hey, hey, hey, give the girl some breathing room!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I gave a mental sigh of relief when Ino shoved her way through the crowd. She suddenly grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the mass of fans and out into an open area.

Ino smirked deviously at me. "Don't go grabbing too much attention. I don't think your date will like it."

I scowled. "Oh, it wasn't that bad. Compared to what happened at the last dance, and also seeing as Sasuke and I are just friends right now who happen to be going here together, I don't think any harm is done."

"Okay, one, this has nothing to do with last year's incident and having to call an ambulance. Two, while I'm fully aware of your stubbornness—" I shot her a "what's that supposed to mean" glare, but she continued, "—I'm not talking about you gaining the attention, I'm talking about _Sasuke _gaining the attention."

I raised an eyebrow at her remark. Ino huffed in an exasperated manner and turned me around. My eyes fell onto a sight that bubbled up some bad emotions in my stomach. While I was dancing, Karin had jumped Sasuke, and with no current way to avoid her, he ended up stuck with her gripping onto his arm.

I narrowed my eyes and I let out an aggravated huff as I marched over to the scene. I could just hear Ino in the back saying "Someone's jealous." I ignored her remark and continued on.

I reached the scene with a leap, and lashed out with my first thought.

SLAP!

"You bitch!" I yelled as my hand came in contact with Karin's face.

Karin stumbled back a couple steps at my blow. Sasuke stood to the side with almost a surprised look on his face at my action.

"Look, just because you have some sick obsession with Sasuke, doesn't mean you have the right to grope after him just because I'm not around!" I burst out. "Get it through that damn thick skull of yours that he's _not _interested, and that he _never _will be, you ignorant slut!"

"Just because _you're _not around?" Karin snapped back. "Who do _you _think you are? His girlfriend? Last I checked being his friend and being a girl doesn't make you that!"

"Well I'm definitely a lot closer to it than you! At least my love for him is pure, rather than your stupid obsession for his looks! My feelings come from who he really is!"

Karin's eyes widened, mine did as well when I realized what I had just said. I blushed deeply and couldn't bring myself to turn and face Sasuke, who I knew for a fact was behind me and had heard the whole thing.

Things grew extremely quiet around me. Several people looked at me, and besides Sasuke, I could feel that a couple of my other friends were around to hear. It was probably Ino, and maybe Naruto and Hinata.

Karin seemed to slink away from the scene, and before I knew what else happened, I dashed away from the crowds and came out into the open night air. There were several people out with the glow of the torches, but none of them had any idea what had just occurred. I searched around for a place to escape, and ran into the fields on our school property. I stopped in front of a large tree and sat down as reality began to sink in.

I had practically just announced in front of a whole audience that I was in love with Sasuke, my best guy friend. I pulled my knees up and put my head down.

"How the hell am I gonna get myself out of this one?" I sighed remorsefully.

"Do what you normally do. Talk about it to someone." A voice answered.

I whipped my head up. I knew who it was before I even looked. Sasuke was kneeled down in front of me.

"Sasuke," I uttered, surprised.

"You've talked to me about problems before." Sasuke stated. "Let's see if we can get this one straight for you."

**Yes! I have succeeded in making this stretch to another chapter! I also managed to end this right as the video I was watching ended, too! I am also proud to randomly rant that after three straight hours of serious physical work, my hopes for pizza were answered and I ate the whole freaking thing! (I was one hungry gal!) Now I am content, and I also have this completed! YAY! Next chapter shall be the last! As I type this, tomorrow will be Friday! I am waiting avidly for a break! Yeah! Later! **


	7. Recollecting

**Chapter Seven- Recollecting**

I stared transfixed into Sasuke's dark eyes. I had no idea which emotion was stronger, my one of humiliation, or my one of fear for the outcome of our conversation.

Sasuke sat down in front of me as he held my gaze. "So, do you plan on talking, or do we need to play charades?"

The ball of nerves twisted tightly in my stomach began to loosen at his attempt at casual conversation. I smiled ruefully. "I…guess I don't know where to begin."

"Well, you yelled at Karin in front of everyone, that's one thing." Sasuke stated. "You said some pretty deep things…at least that's how I see it. Care to elaborate what you meant?"

I gave Sasuke a perplexed expression and he chuckled.

"Would you mind telling me where this all started?" He restated.

I began to fumble with my fingers just like Hinata when she's nervous. My cheeks began to change color and a little lump formed in my throat. "I-I…um…I guess it started…back around the time we became friends."

"Okay, so let's backtrack it to when we were eleven, then." Sasuke nodded in response. "I remember Ino fangirling after me, so what, you just followed her motion and never let it go?"

"Oh, hell no. I am not a stupid fangirl!" I burst out.

"You're right, because if you were, we wouldn't have become friends."

"It was Naruto who brought us all together."

"Even so, Ino was enough for me to have to take in. If you had been right along with her as an open fangirl, I would have just walked away. Of course…I always knew there was something different about you, and that's why I like having you as a friend."

I looked down at the ground. _"Having me as a friend, huh? You really blew it, Sakura." _

"Though I always seemed to know, no matter how many times I tried to reject it, that there was something more between the two of us." Sasuke suddenly announced.

I pulled my gaze from the ground to look at him. He continually watched me as I mentally fit together what he said.

"You mean like…how of the girls in the group I'm the closest one to you, like your best friend?"

"Well, I was thinking along some other lines. If the three of you girls had your own ratings in my list, and one of you had to be my best friend, it'd be Hinata."

My mind became completely confused by his statement. "What does that mean? Where'd I go?"

"Well, if Hinata is considered my best friend, and Ino's just a friend, I guess that means I'd have to consider you…more than a friend or best friend."

"More than…" I repeated the words to myself.

"Come on, don't turn into the Dobe. I know he has some kind of disorder about realizing when someone has strong feelings for him, but I'm trying to make it obvious."

I blushed a color close to cherry and buried my face in my knees. Sasuke looked alarmed for a moment until I suddenly began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke questioned.

My laughter reduced to choked giggles as I raised my head up. "Oh, I don't know. I guess I'm just…relieved…surprised…or something."

"So you don't need me to draw it out for you anymore?" Sasuke asked.

"Consider the picture complete." I replied with a smile which caused him to smirk at me.

"So, do you want to head back to the dance?" Sasuke asked. "I think things may have cooled down."

I held my hand out for Sasuke to take. He grabbed it and pulled me up to my feet. He didn't let go of it as we walked back up the field and into the inside portion of the dance.

When we entered, we were immediately greeted by Ino. She noticed our intertwined hands and grinned broadly.

"Well, did someone just score themselves a boyfriend?" Ino asked deviously.

I looked away and blushed. Sasuke replied with a "Hn," and led me off into the fray of people. We came into the crowd of people who were currently dancing to a slow song. Sasuke moved his hand from mine and put it around my waist. I responded by wrapping mine around his neck and we began to dance.

"Sasuke, there you are!" An annoyingly familiar voice shrieked and ran into Sasuke's back. Karin popped her head over his shoulder and made eye contact with me. Her eyes widened for a moment and she took a step away.

"So what's this? The 'pity dance' for forehead's embarrassing outburst?" Karin laughed mockingly.

I saw Sasuke open his mouth to reply, but I beat him to it. "No, it's a certain kind of dance you'll never get."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karin questioned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Wait, Karin," I suddenly announced, "truth or dare?"

Karin raised an eyebrow. "Dare."

"I dare you to fuck off and let me dance with my _boyfriend_." I told her haughtily.

Karin's mouth fell open in a ridiculous looking gawk. She quickly dashed off in a random direction. I smiled devilishly as I knew she wasn't going to be a problem anymore.

"You know she's not part of the game." Sasuke remarked.

"I know. That was just a spur-of-the-moment thought." I replied.

"I think the most I did for that game was have Naruto pester me and Ino ask me her question."

"Oh, yeah, you never answered after I used that one to shut her up." I giggled.

"Actually…I did answer her…in class when she wouldn't stop bugging me about it."

I looked at Sasuke, shocked. "What did you say?"

"It was a truth question, so I told her the truth. Oh, so wait, I did use one. I dared her to shut her mouth about it so I could tell you."

I smiled coyly and blushed. "When had you planned to tell me, then?"

"Today. Of course, I think you took care of leading into it. You also helped me confirm that I wasn't going to get rejected."

"Gee, so does this mean for every time I embarrass myself in front of people I'll get a boyfriend?"

"What, you don't want to stay together?"

"Fine, let me restate that, every time I embarrass myself in public I'll have _you _to be there for me?"

"Of course. Whether I'm your man or not, I'll always be there to help you."

"That's sweet to hear…. Oh, wait. Hey, Sasuke."

"What?"

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Hmmm, dare."

I smiled playfully. "I dare you to kiss me."

Sasuke smirked at my demand and his eyes glowed with a streak of happiness. "As you command." He chuckled as he leaned down eagerly to comply.

'"'"'"'"

"See. Am I a genius, or what?" Ino boasted merrily the following Monday.

"I have to admit, Ino, while the thought itself may have pissed me off, I quite like the results." I laughed as I walked down the hall holding Sasuke's hand.

"Even Naruto and Hinata turned out great!" Ino exclaimed.

"Where are they, anyway?" I asked.

"I called the Dobe a while ago. He has a new answering machine." Sasuke clarified while he took out his phone and called Naruto's number on speaker.

Beep!

"Hey, this is Naruto Uzumaki! I can't answer my phone right now for…reasons of my own…"

Thud!

"H-Hinata, are you alright? Gotta go wake up my girl, call me later!"

Beep!

Ino and I stared at each other with our mouths open, but both of us had goofy grins on our faces.

"Hinata and Naruto!" Ino squealed.

"You called?"

We looked up and saw Naruto and Hinata coming our way. Naruto had his arm around Hinata.

"Well, well, don't we have an interesting story to hear!" I cheered.

"Wait, first things first," Ino interrupted, "we need to tally the truth or dare results!" Ino announced.

"Oh, yeah, let's see if anyone busted." I agreed.

"Okay, raise your hand if you got a truth or dare from Sakura." Ino instructed.

Ino and Sasuke raised their hand.

"What did Sakura ask you, Teme?" Naruto grinned.

"Hn, tell you later." Sasuke replied as he and I glanced secretively at each other for a moment.

"So, Sakura's safe. Raise your hand if…okay…I'm pretty sure Hinata never used one—" Hinata nodded her head in confirmation. "—so, Naruto, who got dared by Naruto?"

Sasuke raised his arm.

"Oh, yeah, Teme, did you do it?" Naruto asked.

"Well…technically." Sasuke answered.

We all looked at the two, perplexed.

"What do you mean 'technically'?" Naruto questioned.

"What was the dare in the first place?" I asked.

"The Dobe had dared me to kiss you after I told you how I felt. Of course, during the dance after I did tell you how I felt, _you _dared me to kiss you. So, technically, it's unfulfilled." Sasuke explained.

"Wow, that's interesting." Ino commented.

"Ha, so Teme still has to kiss Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh, there'll be plenty of time for that…and more." I clarified.

Sasuke gripped my hand tighter for a moment and I giggled.

"So, Naruto's safe. Who was dared by Sasuke?" Ino continued.

Ino was the only one who raised her hand.

"Who got asked by Ino?" I questioned.

I, Sasuke, and Naruto raised our hands.

"Awe, so close," Naruto pouted.

"I-Ino asked me, too." Hinata announced.

We looked at Hinata for a moment, and then looked to Ino, who was freaking out with her guilt at the moment.

"Someone broke their own rules." I grinned.

"What'll her punishment be?" Naruto laughed.

"Well, seeing as Ino did help bring us all together, the least we could do is just make her our slave for the week!" I proclaimed. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Being a slave for the week. How hard could that be?" Ino huffed.

"Ah, dear Ino, all I can say is…there will be hell." I answered gleefully. "There will be _lots _of hell."

**THE END**

**Done with the finale! …Holy crap there's no light in my room. I just worked for a couple of hours on this, and now my laptop is kindly providing me light. Anyway, now that this is done, I can start focusing on new stuff! (Maybe get around to finishing old ones.) I'd like to give a couple thanks to reviewers like FilipinaChick29 and Onyona for all the well appreciated reviews! It's always a joy to receive some of the longer reviews. Ummm…next story, as I plan it, will probably be a humor. Of course, a couple days ago I was getting some good oneshot sounding ideas…but I didn't write them down and I forgot them! TT_TT This is what I get…. I even had a little idea for…wow I just remembered one of my ideas! Of course, seeing as it's a little off from who I usually use, I may put it up for poll first. I think the idea is quite interesting. So, just wait for the poll I guess! Later my fellow fanfiction-ers! **


End file.
